January 14, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma continues telling zoya that ayan stayed with asad for a couple of years after which shirin came back in rashid’s life and mamujaan proposed him fame and wealth for marrying shirin and therefore asad hated rashid and didnt go with him and stayed with dilshad. zoya asks that the kids atleast could have met. Dilshad comes in saying that the kids are more sad when they meet since they are reminded of their broken houses anbd hence its better for them to break off their relation. zoya hugs dilshad and says that she knew of her pain even if not the cause. Dilshad says that even though she dint know still she read the pain in her eyes. zoya says that its very painful to get over the troubles of the past, saying that she undrstands the pain of growing up without parents. she says that kids are rooted in their past life even if they grow and move ahead. She qyuestions their descision of not meeting each other. Dilshad says its impossible since neither rashid wqould accept asad nor asad would forgive his dad. Zoya says ayan is in hospitala nd needs asad. But dilshad satys stern on her descision that shewont take back her promise since she wants asad to forget he had a brother. Zoya thinks that she had no idea that behind his obnoxious behaviour is such a tremendous pain. She makes up her mind that she would help him. Scene 2: Location: On the road While the ambulance leaves aftre placing ayan in it, without waiting for his parents, shirin and rashid are surprised that the ambulance left without them. Just then the driver tells them thta he is here only. Shirin and rashid are tensed about who took their son in the ambulance. Just then, zoya tells asad on the phone, that his wait at a deserted place would soon be worth it. while asad is increasingly getting disturbed at waiitng, Zoya, dressed as a nurse, brings asad to the ambulance and gets him to meet ayan, who after having struggled to get out of the ambulance, hugs seeing asad. Ayan asks asad who was behind all this, and he points out to zoya, but before ayan can see her, she drives off in asad’s car. While hugging, he remembers dilshad’s promise and tells ayan that they shouldnt meet. ayan asks if he would be able to stay without meeting him. Asad says that he would want to have one last look before they decide to fulfill the promises made to each other’s families. Rashid’s family gets out of the car, having followed the ambulance and are shocked to see the two brothers embracing. Hearing shirin’s voice calling out to ayan, asad is shocked while he is hugging ayan. mamu and rashid too are surprised. shirin confronts ayan saying taht he had promised. Mamu says taht he knows ayan has been misled by asad. asad says that he should have informed them of his coming. mamu too says that he woudl have liked to teach them a lesson together. Razia asks him to stay away from ayan. asad answers that its not in his learning, to break off relations. Mamu and asad enter into a verbal arguement. Finally asad says that they both know its their last meeting today and this too is a coincidence. mamu accuses asad of stealing ayan in the ambulance. When asad is quiet, razia too reprimands asad. Mamu says that they should leave since he doesnt want to even talk to such people. Shirin comes forward and taking ayan’s hand asks him to come. when ayan doesnt budge, with his one hand in asad’s, shirin and the others too reprimand ayan to come along with them. Razia tries to break his grip free from asad but when she is unsuccessful, rashid comes forward and snatches ayan’s hand away from asad’s, reminding asad of what rashid did 17 years back when he took ayan away from him. shirin takes ayan away and seats him in the car, with ayan hurt and devastated at the time. Asad thinks to himself, that zoya wasnt right in doing this. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya gets a call from the stranger she met at the market, who tells her that he has found one address in his old receipts and zoya notes it down and aftre thanking him, cancels the phone. Asad comes in and finds zoya super happy, thinking about the two wonderful tasks she did today, one finding a long lost clue, and the other making asad meet ayan. Asad says that due to zoya, he had to break his promise to dilshad. Zoya says that it wasnt him, because she did it secretively. Asad is angry that she interfered in his life and warns her never to do it again. zoya says that she saw the pain in his eyes when he heard that ayan was in hospital. He says that she doesnt understand anything in the world and particularly not the life of pain and insult that he has had to live and that relations arent normally as simple as they seem. When she tries to tell him of the similarioty in their lives saying that she too knows the pain of growing without a father, asad dismisses her without hearing what she said, tears the paper with the address in zoya’s hand and throws the bits on the ground. She says that he doesnt even know what he just tore off and its importance to her. Asad says that he doesnt know and he doesnt care and leaves. The screen freezes on zoya’s hurt face. ''Precap: Zoya tries to put in her famous poetry again, just to irk asad, which goes as: ''Marne k baad heaven dikhe, har kisi ki yeh mannat hai Aapke bina bhopal mein teen din, bhopal toh jannat hai…!!! Asad too retaliates back saying, that he too would relieved at her absence from his life in the next three days. They both turn away from each other and asad leaves with his luggage. ''